


Worth It

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Canon Divergent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sawyer backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: Supergirl has a bad night. Alex is out of town and Maggie is there to provide some advice and comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the saddle again. And here I thought I was too old for this...  
> Anyway, dipping my toe into this fandom. Been a while since I've written anything. Popped into my head so I'm just releasing it into the wild. Just messing around with Maggie's backstory really.  
> Be gentle.  
> (No beta. Just me.)

The fading sound of a rumbling motorcycle engine bounced off the concrete foundations of the parking garage, heralding the arrival of Detective Maggie Sawyer, finally off shift, as she parked her Triumph next to the open spot next to Alex Danvers’ Ducati. She cut the engine and pulled off her helmet, before pocketing her own keys and easing off her bike. She was exhausted, and if she was honest, she was cranky -- not because of the paper work-- but because she would be sleeping without the lithe DEO agent for another night. Maggie smirked at how ridiculously (and quickly) she had become entangled with the remarkable woman, but honestly (and she was honest) she wouldn’t have it any other way. She cradled her helmet in the crook of her arm before reaching under the back of the subframe of Alex’s bike and got the spare key.

Alex was halfway around the world doing her top secret agent stuff with some General and Maggie figured she might as well hang here tonight. Afterall, her plan had been to come by in the morning to make breakfast once Alex was back, but now, this way when the auburn haired woman returned home Maggie would be warm in her bed. She didn’t fight the smile that came to her lips as she thought about the greeting she had planned. For the past four months she could count on one hand the times they spent multiple nights apart.  


“You are fucking hopeless, Mags.” The detective muttered the words happily to herself as she headed upstairs.  


Maggie’s plan was a sound one. She was going to shower, eat leftover pizza, drink a few beers, and binge watch some episodes of _The Bates Hotel_. Perfection.  


A ten-minute hot shower later Maggie emerged from the shower in her black boyshorts and a towel on her head. She was vigorously towel drying her hair as she walked towards the kitchen with beer on her mind. 

Maggie came to an abrupt halt as the balcony doors blew in and a blur of red and blue stumbled into the living room.  
“Fucking Christ! Kara!”

Blue eyes went wide and Kara immediately flipped her cape over her eyes as she took in the half naked detective.  
“Oh Rao! Oh no, Mag-Maggie, oh wow. Geez, I’m so-sorry, so sorry.” She was sputtering.

Maggie shook her head and draped the towel around her shoulders effectively covering her breasts. “Kara, it’s okay. No big deal.” She waved off Kara's obvious chagrin.

Blonde hair emerged from the cape and Kara cracked an eye open. She attempted a smile, but her face was all red cheeks and worry.

Maggie furrowed her brow as she really looked at Kara. Her suit had some soot on it and maybe some blood. She had smudges of something on her forehead and she looked like she’d been crying. “What’s going on Kara?”

Kara began to back towards the window a bit. She took a breath. “It’s fine. Really, it’s fine. I-I just forgot. Forgot that Alex was still gone and I – I just….” She trailed off and looked down at her boots.

“Hey, you know what, I’m here; so, whatever you need.” She took a small and careful step towards the skittish superhero. Her smile was gentle and her warm brown eyes telegraphed her concerned. She wasn't going to push the other woman, but she knew she wasn't going to let her leave in her current state. 

Kara shook her head and avoided Maggie's eyes. “I should go, really. You probably just want to sleep and I – I’m just- “

The detective interrupted her, a knowing smile on her lips. “And you just need a friend tonight.”

Kara looked up but didn’t really meet her eyes.

“Let me help.” Maggie trained soft brown eyes on the fidgety woman. 

Kara was about to shrug Maggie off, but she finally caught Maggie’s warm gaze and realized between those dimples and that look, the detective might have her pout beat. Kara sighed. “I’m serious, Little Danvers. Park it.” Her tone was light as she pointed to a bar stool that surrounded the kitchen island. “Just let me get my shirt.”

Maggie quickly disappeared down the hallway and quickly emerged in a pair of Alex’s Stanford sweats – rolled up because they were a wee bit too long—and her favorite worn ‘Sunshine’ t-shirt. She finger-combed her hair behind her ears as she made it back into the kitchen. She let out a breath as she saw the superhero slouched on a barstool and looking for all the world like she had witnessed puppies being kicked. Maggie just stared at her for a moment: Kara – Supergirl. It was quite an incongruous image. Here was the ‘girl of steel’ in all her red and blue glory – truth and justice and strength – elbows on the counter and head in her hands looking like soft, naïve Kara Danvers. For a brief moment she could see how the flimsy disguise could work on some people, but not on Maggie. All she saw was Kara. And right now, Kara, despite her strength, was at a loss.

Maggie had never been a big sister, if only because the opportunity did not present itself. Or rather, she was not afforded the opportunity because her baby brother had a mom and dad who fawned over him and coddled him at every step. Who needed a big sister when you had a mom and dad. Maggie wouldn’t know. She barely had parents. She shook the spiraling thoughts from her head and focused on the distraught young woman in front of her. She may not know how to be a big sister, but she knows how to be a good friend.  


“Okay, little Danvers, whadya’ say to some ice cream?!” Maggie’s enthusiasm accented her words. Kara's eyebrow rose inquisitively. She’s listening. Maggie kept her triumphant smile small, before moving to the freezer and grabbing two pints. “We’ve got Vegan!” She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows before setting the pint on the counter.

Kara for her part couldn't help the creased brow and honest confusion on her face. “Vegan?” It’s just above a whisper, but Maggie can still hear the disbelief.

Maggie just laughed as she plopped down the other pint. “First of all it’s not that bad.” She winked at Kara. “And number 2,” she said while sliding the other pint towards the seated woman. “There’s always Ben and Jerry’s”

As sullen as Kara was, the prospect of Ben and Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice cream at least drew a small smile and added bit of a gleam to her eye. Kara took the proffered spoon with a nod of thanks as she flipped off the top and dug in. Around a mouthful of cookie dough she spoke. “Why Vegan though? I mean is it even real?”

Maggie rolled her eyes and giggled through her own scoop of ice cream. “You are just as bad as your sister.” She shook her head and then winked at Kara. “If you must know, I’m lactose intolerant.”

Kara blinked at her and then nodded “Oh. Well okay.” She nibbled her bottom lip. “Th-that makes sense.” 

They ate quietly for a minute. Maggie watched her and finally decided to broach the topic. “So, you wanna tell me what’s up?”

Kara exhaled through her nose and focused first on her pint and then on Maggie’s Soy milk chocolate ice cream. Maggie silently watched Kara as she extended her spoon towards Maggie’s pint and scooped out a small dollop. Kara brought the spoon to her mouth and tentatively tasted the ice cream. It took two quick licks and then she fully commits to putting the spoonful in her mouth. Kara arched an eyebrow and Maggie smiled that smug dimpled smile that made Alex melt. 

“See,” Maggie piped up, “it’s not that bad.” Kara nodded in agreement and Maggie smiled fully. “Woo hoo! I am 2 for 2 on Danvers ladies!” 

Kara rolled her eyes and returned to her pint. A heartbeat goes by. “I had a bad night.” Kara’s voice was soft. Almost hoarse. Maggie knew to say nothing. She barely nodded and kept eating her ice cream allowing Kara to finish her thought. 

Kara’s voice was soft at first. Quiet but it carries in the silence of the kitchen. "It's just hard sometimes you know." She looked at Maggie and realized that Maggie did know. "I just wish... I mean...ugh." She stabbed at her ice cream with her spoon and squeezed her eyes shut. Maggie understood that action. She knew that sometimes if you squeezed hard enough, then whatever you wanted to un-see would just fade into the specks of pressure you created behind your eyelids. It was a crude technique that provided brief moments of relief. 

Maggie knew where this was headed. She looked across the counter, but Kara was focused on her ice cream. Or maybe it was just a spot on the table. "All you can do is your best Kara. And you know what, it's not always going to be easy. We have shitty choices to make and you just pray to whomever is listening that it's the right one." 

Kara's shoulders slumped more and her eyes watered. She looked and caught Maggie’s eyes before looking away in shame. “There's a kid without a mom tonight because I had to make a choice."

The detective let out a sigh. She'd been exactly here in this situation too many times to count. "Hey," she touched Kara's arm and to get attention. "And there's a kid who knows that Supergirl risked everything to give them a chance. I'm not saying it'll make sense right now, but that kid still has a chance at a life. And I promise you that mom would've wanted that." She squeezed Kara's forearm.

Blue eyes darted from the honey-bronzed hand on her arm up to Maggie’s warm brown eyes. The detective didn’t have to say a word and the Kryptonian couldn’t read minds, but she knew Maggie understood. She knew Maggie got it and she knew Maggie wasn’t judging her. No wonder her sister was crazy in love with this woman.  
Maggie retracted her hand as she headed to the fridge. “You want some pizza?” she asked over her shoulder.

It was practically involuntary, but Kara was nodding yes. Maggie placed the box on the counter and grabbed a beer for herself. She knew it was pointless to ask Kara and instead placed a bottle of water on the counter

Kara could feel the weariness creeping in again. "I should eat and probably go."

Maggie scoffed. "No way. You're stuck with me tonight. I know you came looking for Alex, but if you'll have me, I think you should just chill here. Whadya' say?" There’s that dimpled smile again. Seriously, she could probably get a priest to violate a commandment with that smile. 

Kara submitted with a nod. They both knew it was pointless. After a beat of silence. "How do you cope when it doesn't go right?”

Maggie chuckled bitterly. "For a while I just used to drink. And then it was just beat the shit out of something." She grinned that devilish grin and Kara shared her conspiracy. 

"And now?" Kara swigged her water.

“And now?” The brunette repeated the words and appeared wistful for a moment. Kara had the good decency to blush, because she knew the detective’s thoughts had gone to her sister. "Well now, now I balance. Drink a lot less, still punch stuff, remember to breathe and thank God that your sister didn't slam the door in my face." She shrugged. It’s an action used to deflect. There was a bumpy patch where Kara wanted to laser off Maggie’s face and Maggie would’ve let her. Alex Danvers scared her for all the right reasons. Thankfully, a lunatic cyborg helped her see the light. 

Kara genuinely smiled. "I like to beat up stuff too. I've got a place I go. A junkyard of sorts." They made eye contact. 

"Oh yeah. That sounds freaking awesome." Maggie drank from her beer with a smile. 

Kara smiled for real. "It is. You should - I mean, if you want, I could take you."

Maggie's full smile was blinding. "That would be absolutely cool."

Kara perked up a bit. She took out a piece of pizza and Maggie barely flinched as two precise beams emitted from Kara’s eyes to heat her slice. 

"Honestly,” Maggie started and waved off the offered slice. “It's just about having a place to clear your head and breathe. Do you have that place?"

Kara took a huge bite while she thought about the answer. “The clouds,” she replied between chews.

Maggie tilted her head in question. "What's that like?"

After swallowing, the hero quipped, “depends on the cloud.”

They both laughed.

"Well, I've got nothing on clouds, but I get your meaning. When I was a kid I didn't have clouds, but I did have haystacks.” Maggie picked at the label of the beer bottle before she gave it a slow spin before drinking again. 

This time Kara tilted her head a bit in question. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "There wasn't a whole lot in Nebraska." But the haystacks on the Emery farm were like the only safe space I had for a while. Sometimes that was the only thing that got me through."

Kara furrowed her brow. "Why?" She zapped another piece of pizza. 

Maggie sighed heavily because she had not intended to go down this road tonight; however, as she glanced over at the weary and bruised superhero she understands that this is something Kara needed to hear. Maybe it’s something even Maggie needs to hear. Whatever the case, Maggie is willing to revisit those closed doors if only to help Kara. "I just never fit you know." She and Kara shared a nod of solidarity. "Hell, that's been the story of my life. My family even. Always outsiders. Always different. It's a drain." She rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

For a breath or two the only sounds in the kitchen consisted of Kara tearing into another piece of pizza and Maggie sipping at her beer. The faint hum of the water filter on the fridge provided a steady soundtrack.

“When I first got here,” Kara said around mouthful of pizza, “that’s what scared me the most.” She swallowed. “It’s hard enough being the last of my kind, but the idea that I was never going to fit was horrifying.”

Maggie looked up at her with a half smile. “And do you fit now?”

The blonde half-shrugged. “C’mon,” she began as she zapped another piece of pizza. “I’m always going to be different.”

Maggie smirked. “And a bit of an awkward puppy,” she added teasingly.

This elicited a real laugh from Kara as she stuck out her tongue and then proceeded to practically inhale the slice of pizza. “Did you want any of this?”

“Nope.” Maggie popped the p in the word before finishing her beer and rising to get another. 

“Will you tell me more about Nebraska?” Blue eyes went wide with wonder. 

Maggie grinned and sat on the stool at the counter. She tousled her hair a bit and combed through the curling ends of her hair. She had opened this can of worms because she knew it would help Kara, so after another sip of her beer she let out a breath and tried to find the best place to start.

“My family,” she started. “Immigrants,” she continues, “from Italy, Sicily, and the Mediterranean. I’m second generation, but sometimes this place has a way of still making you feel like you're not American enough. It's not right, but it is what it is." Maggie’s lips curled into a sardonic smile and she shrugged. Kara let out a commiserating huff of frustration. 

“My Pop-pop came here in the 20's when he was around 10. Just himself, a duffel bag, and an address in the Bronx.” Kara’s eyes grew wide as she listened to the detective across from her. She braced her elbow on the counter and cradled her chin in her hand as she listened intently.

The shorter woman picked at the beer label with blunt nails as she seemingly focused on an indistinct point on the counter. “He was a swarthy looking guy from Abruzzo just trying to make it.” She smiled at the thought. Those were his words and it never failed to make her laugh when she was giggly toddler with no real worries. 

“He worked at the docks up and down the East Coast. Wherever he could find work really.”

“Even as a kid?” Kara couldn’t help but interrupt. She was amazed.

Maggie caught her eye and nodded. “Child labor laws weren’t really a thing early on.” Kara just nodded in wonder as the brunette kept talking. “He went from deliveries to stocking to building boats and working in the engine room. He really was an engineer. A brilliant man, but back then -not that it's changed,” she added quietly. “They weren't too keen on letting the dark-skinned folks do anything other than labor. It was Pop-pop and all the South Americans, Caribbeans, and Black guys running from the South that worked together. Eventually, he took all that real word knowledge and made it to Pittsburgh. Things got a bit better. Sent for his wife and they made a life. WWII made things interesting but they survived, had a bunch of kids and made a way.” She paused and gathered herself, “anyway, my dad.” She stopped again to sip her beer. "He had a good life, I guess.” She shrugged and tightened her jaw. Kara could hear Maggie’s heartbeat pick up a bit before the woman took a breath and her pulse calmed. Quietly, she picked up her train of thought again. “He tried and for the most part it was fine. We were fine, but wars and hate never do anyone any good. I think he took it out on all of us."

This new information intrigued Kara. "All of us?" she queried.

Maggie started to pick at the label once more out of habit. “Yeah, my uh, my sister and brother." Her words are soft, her tone shy. It’s not something she mentions very often, even to Alex.

"Oh!", came Kara’s surprised response. "You've never mentioned it before." She’s not intending to judge and Kara couldn't help but grimace at bit as Maggie shrugged it off. 

"We aren't super close." Brown eyes rolled a bit.

“Oh," Kara looked sad again. "I'm sorry."

The detective caught blue eyes and mustered a grin. "Don't be. Shit happens." Maggie swigged her beer. She flashes her teeth and Kara released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

"So, wait how'd you get to Nebraska?" 

“Oh yeah, that. Well, my dad, just like Pop-pop, brings home his bride, my mom, and they start a family quick!" She smirked. 

"Wait, like an arranged marriage?!"

Maggie chuckled. “Oh no, well not exactly. I mean, they knew each other. Their families knew each other and it was the best thing to get her out of Sicily."

Kara nodded. She leaned forward on her hand as she listened to Maggie talk about her mom. Despite her reticence to discuss her family there was genuine affection when she talked about her. “She came here fresh off the boat. All dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin and didn't speak a lick of English. She still likes to fake that she doesn't." Maggie chuckled at that and Kara smiled. 

“Clearly, you take after your mom.” Kara winked.

The other woman nodded. "Yep. My brother and sister were the 'lucky ones' my dad would say." Maggie sucked her tooth and shook the angry thought away.

Kara's forehead crinkled in a way that she usually reserved for moments of frustration. The throwaway line bothered her. "What does that even mean?"

The beer and present company made Maggie disregard her usual filter. She responded without hesitation. “He was a jackass towards the end.” She stiffened her shoulders but continued. 

“Don't get me wrong. He loved my mom, but when you get bitter about stuff you find ways to hurt people. My dad's family, while they liked my mom's family there were some folks that never really accepted her.” Brown eyes narrowed at the less than happy memory. “Called her gypsy behind her back. Sometimes even to her face.” 

Across from Maggie, Kara fidgeted and twisted her fingers while gnawing at her lip, unsure of where to put her anger. 

The detective continued, “apparently, my Nonna's older brother used to sneer at her and tell her she was "Hannibal's curse." She snorted and blew out a big breath. “He was an ass,” she deflected.

"Wait, what does that mean? Hannibal Lecter?" Kara stopped fidgeting. 

Maggie laughed. "No, Little Danvers, not that Hannibal.” As she smiled her dimples made an appearance. “I suppose I can give you a little history lesson.”

The superhero clapped her hands like a kid in kindergarten and leaned forward, clearly all ears.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her silliness. She flicked a piece of the beer label at Kara in jest. “Anyway, Hannibal was a North African general from Carthage.” Blue eyes went wide. “Think Roman empire.” Kara nodded in understanding. “He hated Rome and eventually he led an army of elephants across the Alps to fight against Rome. In the end, he was just thorn in Rome's side. He had some victories but eventually he's defeated. According to sordid stories, where he was victorious he and his men made sure to leave their mark, if you know what I mean.” A beat of silence went by as the blonde realized what Maggie was suggesting. She frowned. Maggie shared her frown. “Yeah, well, nobody said war was a good thing.” 

Kara shook her shoulders as if to get the image out of her head and snatched the last piece of pizza as distraction. “Last piece?”

Maggie raised her beer in an imaginary toast. “Have at it.” A second later steam was rising from the slice of pizza. “But anyway, it was apparently his way of belittling my mom and just making her feel different. Always letting her know that they somehow thought she was less.”

Kara had barely swallowed her food before she blurted out, “well, that's a shitty thing to do!”

Maggie guffawed. “Did you just curse?!” She wiped at her bottom lip to catch the dribble of beer. 

Kara smiled sheepishly. “I'm sorry, but that's just stupid and awful and mean. I mean, who does that?!"

Maggie appreciated her passion. “Guess I shouldn't tell you what the kids called me in school then?” She made light of what were less than stellar memories. 

Kara groaned. “Why are people awful?” They can both tell it’s a question she has asked herself often. For a moment Maggie just stared at her in awe. Here’s this alien. This woman. This kid sometimes, with all this power and might and she chooses to help. She’s practically a god. Invincible, yes. Invulnerable, no. Her question was one that Maggie has asked herself after a bad case. After a senseless death. After another random act of hate. She wondered why people were so awful and why for that matter, does she or any of them for that matter do what they do. 

The detective watched the emotions traverse Kara’s face and eventually she answered. “Cause we're idiots.” Her response made Kara sweep her eyes up to meet Maggie's eyes. “But, we're not all idiots. And every now and then we get it right.” 

Broad shoulders squared at that and they shared a smile. Maggie was right about that and Kara feels it to be the truth. She had to believe it lest she collapse under the weight of her frustrations. 

"But yeah" Maggie continued. "Pittsburgh was great, but then my dad got a better job and we all moved to Blue Springs, Nebraska." She announced the city and state as if she was a game show host.

“Talk about culture shock. I went from people who mostly looked like me and sounded like me to white, wheat, and more white. I was 6. It was awful.” She stared at her beer and tried to remember if this was number two or three. One more she promised herself or she was going to fall asleep at the counter. 

“What about your sister?" Kara’s voice was full of concern.

The detective didn't look up. “She was 10 years older. She just had to suck it up for a year and a half and then she was out of there. My brother was a newborn, so Nebraska was all he knew and Nebraska he became." She took a longer drink and practically finished the beer. Kara could tell this is a coping tic. "Needless to say, Blue Springs was pretty lonely for me and not just cause I liked girls.”

Kara said nothing. She leaned forward and rested her weight on her elbows. Maggie kept going. 

“It was like being lost in the land of Barbie dolls! Blonde hair and blue eyes for days.” She glanced up and winced at Kara. “No offense.” The blonde grinned. “It was like that scary movie about the village. Village of the Damned!”

Kara smiled. “I don't know that one.”

Brown eyes opened wide with mirth. “Well, we will put it on your list. But yeah, I played sports, got into fights and just survived.” Maggie was impressed with herself that she said that without bitterness. 

“Rao, Maggie and no one to help?" Kara was all frustration. She picked at the sleeve of her suit. 

The smaller woman just shrugged. It had been years. And while it didn't hurt like it used to, every now and then it still caused a lump in her stomach. "Not really. I mean, I don't count the girls who wanted to experiment. I just kept to myself and brooded. It worked wonders for my dating life though." She gave that shit eating grin again and winked at Kara. 

Kara just rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of a napkin at the woman across from her. 

She laughed. “Like I said, that haystack was my best friend.” She smiled and finished her beer. 

She hopped off the stool and thrashed the now empty pizza box and grabbed another beer. Yes, this was the third. "But you know what, I made it out and I finally feel like it's going to be okay.” She closed the door and turned towards the counter as she popped the cap on the beer. She now stood next to the seated superhero. She raised her bottle in a toast. “I know who I am and I'm happy. And at the risk of saying too much...I feel at home." The word home hung in the air for a long beat allowing them both a moment to understand the implications. 

For Maggie, everything that she had ever run from and everything that she had taken from her seemed to have all led here to this City and to the two women that were quickly becoming the most important people in her life. She no longer went to church like her mother wanted her to, but damn it, if Maggie wasn’t starting her days with a silent prayer of thanks giving every day. 

Kara regarded Maggie with soft eyes. Five months ago she would’ve punted the scrappy detective into space if Alex so much as nodded her approval, and now she saw in this vibrant and fierce woman a friend – another sister even – another comfort. Red tinted her cheeks in a blush as they seem to simultaneously think about the woman that is a home to them both. She then jolted forward and wrapped Maggie in a hug. 

“Woah! Gently there Little Danvers!” Maggie managed to wrap her arms around the caped woman squeezing her just a tad too hard. 

“Sorry.” Kara smiled as she eased up and let the smaller woman go. Her feet touched the ground and they both laugh sofly. 

Maggie felt a bit self-conscious as she moved out of the embrace. She was grateful for her self-imposed three beer limit which would keep things from turning into a cry fest. "Enough of this sap,” she smiled that disarming smile that showed off her dimples. “You wanna’ watch some Netflix? I need to catch up on _Bates Motel_. I am super behind."

Kara perked up. "Yes, please." She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Let me just grab some clothes.” The sound of her cape snapped the air in a blur of red as she zoome past Maggie and towards the hall closet and bathroom. 

Maggie grinned and headed to the couch with two waters and the rest of her beer. Kara was literally back in five seconds. She wore a pair of animal print pajama bottoms that she knew Alex didn't own and well-worn National City Knights t-shirt. Blonde hair was swept up into messy bun and she was wearing her glasses. "There’s little Danvers."

“Do you even need those things?” Maggie regarded her from her spot on the couch and pointed to Kara’s glasses as she sat down on the opposite end.

She grinned. “Actually, they dampen the sounds a bit. Helps me focus on the tv and not the conversation two floors down. 

Maggie tilted her head in wonder. “Good to know,” was all she said before she started Netflix, as they settled on the couch. 

Kara sipped her water and watched Maggie for a moment. “Do you ever see your siblings? Your parents.” She was pushing, but the question had been bugging her for few minutes. 

The brunette scratched her head and smoothed her hair behind her ears. "For a while there, no. I left right after graduation and didn't look back. There was no need.” Her voice was flat. She drank her beer and then sat the bottle on the end table. She paused and Kara began to think that she wouldn't continue, but suddenly Maggie sucked in a breath and spoke. Her tone was not as flat, but it was clear that Maggie had practiced her words. “I was so angry that I knew I was going to end up killing myself or my father.” 

Maggie didn't need super hearing to hear the hitch in Kara’s breath. Instead of looking to her right she kept talking. “So I split. After my dad died about 5 years ago things got a bit easier. My mom has gotten better. She doesn't scold me about church or men anymore. Sometimes we just chat.” She paused to smile and Kara did the same, reflexively. 

“It’s a far cry from where we used to be. My brother and I don't talk at all. And yeah, my sister and I are much better now. It's not perfect, but I mean, we are trying.” Maggie rubbed her hands on her thighs and cut her eyes over at Kara for a second. Her voice seemed a bit lighter, hopeful in a way. “She's even thinking about bringing the kids out here in the summer maybe." Maggie smiled a bit at the thought. 

Kara turned towards her and beamed. "Kids?" 

Maggie couldn't help but return her goofy smile. "Yeah, niece and nephew. 5 and 7." Maggie smiled again. "Good kids.” She said it like she means it and she does. 

“They should totally come and you know, hey, Supergirl can always pay a visit.” Kara’s enthusiasm was hard to ignore. She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Maggie laughed. "Right. They'll be fine. I don’t even know her plans yet.” 

She could see that Maggie was about to get a little somber and that was not her purpose in asking the question. She thought she had come here looking for her sister’s advice and a pep talk, instead she had found Maggie and she discovered that it wasn’t advice that she needed, but a safe space. Just a little room to be a little sad and not be judged. The first chance she got, Kara knew she was going to take Maggie to warehouse with her cars. She pushed her thoughts aside. 

“I'm serious Maggie. Dating a superhero's sister comes with perks," she aided her words with a grin that effectively broke the tension. She tapped the pillow on her thigh and Maggie just shook her head with a laugh. 

“Okay. Sure perks. You ready to watch this or what?" Maggie was all smiles again. 

Kara shifted and drew her legs up on the couch. “Yes, totally. Um, what is this about again?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. "Just watch Little Danvers. Just watch."  
\----------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------- 

They make it through most of season two before sleep snags them both. They are both deep under when a quiet Alex creeps through the door at 3:00 a.m. She sets her bags down gently as she takes in the scene before her and she can actually feel her heart swell in her chest. 

The only lights in the apartment are emanating from a dimmed kitchen light and from the glow of the loading screen on the tv. A warm blue hue tints her two favorite people who are passed out on the couch snuggled up. 

Maggie's hair is splayed out on the back of the couch where her head is lolled back, left arm dangling off the arm of the couch and left leg outstretched on the coffee table. Wonder Woman socks on display. Her right leg is curled under her. 

And there like a barnacle on a ship is her sister attached to Maggie. Head nestled on Maggie's shoulder, glasses slightly askew and her right arm slung around Maggie's middle. Legs drawn up under the blanket with a toe sticking out. 

This is quite possibly the cutest thing she has seen in her entire life and it must be simply because she’s exhausted from her flight that she thinks she wants to cry. Alex snaps out of her dreamy state and takes out her phone. She swipes to the low light and snaps a quiet picture of the two. Neither woman stirs and she is grateful. This is getting developed and framed. 

On long legs she moves quietly to find the remote and stares at her girlfriend. "Holy Christ, how did I get this lucky”, she thinks. She presses a soft kiss to Maggie's forehead and watches as her eyelids flutter. 

"Al?" is whispered out. Maggie’s eyelids are heavy and she's struggling to wake up. 

"Hey sleeping beauty. You two wanna' move this to the bedroom?" Alex’s voice is right next to Maggie’s ear. 

Maggie smiles dreamily and opens her eyes to take in Alex's face. She arches her back as much as she can in a stretch. "Hey babe." She purses her lips and Alex doesn’t hesitate to press a quick kiss to her lips. Maggie wants very much to move and ran her fingers along the taller woman’s jaw, but she realizes that she is not as mobile as she thought. She then glances to her right and realizes what the weight is. Her chin comes into contact with a mess of blonde hair as Kara nuzzles into her shoulder and lets go of a soft snore. She just grins. "I think I might be stuck." Brown eyes find Alex’s and both women smile. Alex kisses her once more. 

“I can wake her.” She glances at her sister who is clearly comfortable. She would hate to move her, but selfishly she wouldn’t mind snuggling with the smaller woman herself.  
“Nah, don't bother. She needs the sleep. She had a bit of a rough night." Panicky eyes flash to Kara. "She's okay. Nothing a pint of ice cream and a half a pizza couldn’t solve." 

Alex sighs in relief and wonder and kisses Maggie again. "You are so damn amazing you know that right." 

Maggie nods and smiles that smug smile. She slowly blinks her eyes and they almost stay closed. 

Alex grooves her fingers through Maggie’s long hair. "Sleep. Gonna shower." 

Maggie closes her eyes and nods before Alex even moves. 

Her intentions had been to go to the bed, but with Maggie and Kara on the couch she knew it was pointless. Fresh from the shower and in her pjs, Alex grabs a blanket and heads for the couch. 

Kara has now resettled: head in Maggie's lap and legs stretched out. She could hardly blame her sister. Alex removes her sister’s glasses and then lifts her legs, so she can lay them across her thighs. She drapes the blanket over them and then reaches her hand out to tangle with Maggie's fingers as they rest together on Kara's shoulder. 

Alex lets her head fall back against the couch and she exhales a relaxing breath. She knows they are all going to have cricks in their necks in the morning, but she also knows it will be completely and totally worth it. 

_Fade out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wow! A thousand thank yous for taking this short ride. Not much in the way of action and adventure, but just a bit of Maggie Sawyer character sketch. Again, thanks for reading. I own nothing, except my mistakes._
> 
> You can always find me scrolling through Twitter @BeADragonBlerd


End file.
